thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky LXIX/TD Characters: Face, Heel, or Tweener?
In this blog I am going to compare all TD characters and decide if and when they are face/heel/tweener. You see, if you think about it, TD characters are a lot like wrestlers, they have gimmicks and they vary between good guy, bad guy, and in between. So I've decided to put my take on it. For those that don't know: Face = good guy Heel = bad guy Tweener = in between Chris- '''Basically a heel throughout the series, although he has his moments where the fans will love him for it. Basically he's Vince McMahon. '''Chef- Basically heel, but might have some face moments, particularly when he disassociates himself from Chris. Duncan- Started out as a heel, then became a tweener throughout TDI, established himself as a face in TDA, then became heel again in WT and stayed as one in ROTI and AS. Gwen- Started out as a tweener and became face at the end of TDI. Leaned more towards tweener in TDA, heel in WT, then turned babyface in AS. Courtney- Started out as a heel, then became a face in her boot episode in TDI. Mega heel in TDA. Heel throughout WT and AS until Suckers Punched where she turned face for the rest of her time there. Lindsay- While she was guilty by association with Heather and her clique in TDI, she's practically been a babyface throughout the entire series. Owen- Babyface throughout entire series. No explanation needed. Harold- Face throughout entire series, once again no explanation really necessary. Cody- Face throughout entire series. Sierra- Technically a babyface in both of her seasons. She's most comparable to Mickie James in 2006, depending on who you are some people either really love her or can't stand her. Alejandro- Mega heel in WT, tweener in AS. Noah- Jobber heel in TDI, jobber fan favorite face in WT. Basically he's Zack Ryder. Beth- Kinda heel being in Heathers clique in TDI but then turned face when she broke away from Heather in the deer hunting episode. Face throughout TDA. Katie/Sadie- Jobber babyfaces. Eva- jobber monster heel. Bridgette- Babyface throughout entire series. Geoff- Semi-Heel in the TDA aftermaths, but aside from that, like Bridgette, he's practically a face throughout the entire series. Justin- Face in TDI, mega heel in TDA. DJ- Babyface throughout the entire series. LeShawna- Face throughout entire series. Ezekiel- Heel in TDI, underdog face in the beginning of WT, then has been a heel since as the feral Zeke. Izzy- Face throughout the entire series. With some heel/tweener moments here and there. Trent- Face in TDI and TDA. Blaineley- Heel. Cameron- Underdog face in ROTI(like 2006 Rey Mysterio). Then in AS he was like Roman Reigns where he was sold as a face but the fans would boo him every time he got closer to the end. Mike- Face but in both seasons is like John Cena, everyone with atleast half-decent taste hates him. Zoey- See Mike and Cameron. Scott- Mega heel in ROTI, babyface in AS. He pretty much turned into Santino. Jo- Heel in ROTI. Tweener in AS. Lightning- Started out as a tweener, then became heel towards the end of ROTI, then became tweener in his short stay in AS. Sam- Babyface in both his seasons. Brick- Babyface. Dakota- Heel turned babyface. Dawn- Face. Anne Maria- Heel. Silent B'''- Mark Henry face. '''Staci- Annoying heel(think Jillian Hall) Shawn- Face. Sky- Tweener. Sugar- Heel. Jasmine- Face. Max- Started out as wannabe heel that nobody could take seriously, and eventually got eliminated as a fan favorite. Scarlett- Heel. Dave- Tweener turned heel. Topher- Face. Ella- babyface. Amy- Heel. Samey- face. Rodney- Idk could be face but I'm gonna say tweener just to be on the safe side. Leonard- jobber face. Beardo- Jobber face. Category:Blog posts